memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Abraham Lincoln
| status = Active | yard = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards | laid = 2357 | launched = 2360 | comm = | decomm = | length = | beam = | draft = | decks = | prop = | speed = | crew = 1500 | armament = | defenses = | shuttle = 32 fighters | image2 = | caption2 = }} speech by }} The USS ''Abraham Lincoln'' is a starship that served extensively during the Dominion War as part of the , commanded by Captain Arndel Dreylana. Her saucer underwent an extensive refit in 2372 to expand the shuttle bay into a full hangar capable of repairing and launching fighters. Service History The Lincoln was named after the 16th , . She was part of the first production series of the , and launched under the command of Captain J.P. Hanson in 2360, whereupon she was assigned to explore and chart the "northwestern" periphery of Federation space, coreward of the Ferengi Alliance. In 2362 Hanson was promoted to rear admiral and replaced by Commander Arndel Dreylana, previously first officer of the . The Lincoln was sent to the front lines of the . Dreylana was promoted to captain six months later and was instrumental in Starfleet's rout of the Cardassian at the Battle of Ultima Thule in 2366. Refit as a Carrier Following the appearance of the Maquis in the Federation-Cardassian , Lieutenant Amnell Kree, a shuttle pilot aboard the , wrote an op-ed for on the relative merits of the guerrillas' modifications to the Peregrine-class when compared to shuttles and the runabout. Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards began the Carrier Tactics Development Program to experiment with mass production and use of fighters for space combat, and in late 2372 Captain Dreylana agreed to have the Lincoln be one of three ships, along with and , to undergo an experimental refit into a carrier for the new fighters. The main shuttlebay in the saucer section was expanded forwards and outwards, and additional s for fabrication of fighter parts were installed. The number of crew accommodations were also increased. This required the removal of much of the Lincoln's civilian-oriented accoutrements such as the nursery and schoolrooms, but by this point Starfleet was moving away from allowing officers' families aboard frontline vessels anyway, following the disaster at Wolf 359. One of the holodecks also had to be removed, and the enlisted quarters converted to four-crewman rooms. The refit was completed in early 2373 and Amnell Kree was assigned to serve as executive officer of the 4th Fighter Wing. The Lincoln was soon deployed as part of a task force to relieve Starfleet forces near under attack by the Klingons. The Peregrines proved effective against smaller ships like the Bird-of-Prey, and in total the Lincoln and her fighters were credited with the destruction of three Birds-of-Prey and one battlecruiser during the action. Dominion War The Lincoln was assigned to the a couple of weeks before the Dominion War broke out in 2373. While Captain Benjamin Sisko and General Martok fought a holding action at Deep Space 9, the Second Fleet launched a mass raid into Cardassian space and destroyed the Dominion shipyards at . The Lincoln made several more sorties against Dominion forces and would take part in in 2374. During the subsequent battle her CAG, Captain Ataru Shalet, was killed. Amnell Kree took command and helped force open a hole in the lines, allowing the Lincoln and several other ships break through and follow the to Deep Space 9. The Lincoln would take part in most of the major engagements of the remainder of the war; however she was rotated off the front lines for repairs a mere week before the Breen entered the war and destroyed all but one Federation Alliance ship stationed at . Later Service In 2405 the Lincoln was assigned as part of the Starfleet task force sent to the to counter the Klingon invasion. During the battle at she sent several Peregrines to provide close air support to Starfleet troops on the surface. ( ) By 2409 the Lincoln had been rotated off the front lines and was assigned to Home Fleet in the Sol system. The hangar bay was severely damaged by the during the Klingon Defense Force raid on Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards that March. ( ) By 2410 the ship had been repaired and was assigned to a battle group deployed to the Delta Quadrant. It took part in a major battle against the Vaadwaur for control of Kobali Prime. ( ) Crew Command Crew * Commanding officer (CO) ** Captain James Hanson (2360-2362; promoted to rear admiral) ** Commander / Captain Arndel Dreylana (2362-2376; promoted to rear admiral) ** Captain Sholto Broht (2376-2384; retired from Starfleet) ** Captain Arthur Davies (2384-2394; reassigned as pilot instructor at Starfleet Academy) ** Captain Vagret Ldone (2404-pres) * Commander, air group (CAG) ** Captain Ataru Shalet, Raptor Leader (2372-2374; killed in action during ) ** Commander Amnell Kree, Raptor Leader (2374-2380; promoted and assigned to command ) ** Commander Arthur Davies, Raptor Leader (2380-2384; promoted and given command of Lincoln) Other Crew * 4th Fighter Wing (VFA-04 Jolly Rogers) ** Executive officer (XO) *** Lieutenant Commander Amnell Kree, Raptor Two (2372-2374; promoted to CAG) *** Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Arthur Davies, Raptor Two (2374-2380; promoted to CAG) ** Pilots *** Ensign / Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Apria, Raptor Seven (2373-2382; promoted and assigned as CAG of ) Category:Federation starships Category:Galaxy class starships